Data storage devices (such as hard disk drives (HDDs), solid-state hybrid drives (SSHDs), or solid-state drives (SSDs)) comprise non-volatile memory (NVM), which serves as primary storage location for data received from a host, and volatile memory, which serves as a temporary storage location for host data. In an HDD, the primary data storage location is generally provided by rotating magnetic media (one or more disks), whereas in an SSD, non-volatile solid-state memory (e.g., NAND) provides the primary data storage location. In HDDs, SSHDs, and SSDs, the temporary storage location is typically provided by DRAM.
When data is received from the host in a data storage device, it is temporarily stored in the volatile memory (e.g., DRAM) before being written to the primary storage location (e.g., a disk). Once written from the temporary storage location to the primary storage location, the host data is safe from loss resulting from an interruption (either intentional or unexpected) in power supplied to the data storage device. However, while the host data resides in the temporary storage location (e.g., DRAM), it is susceptible to loss from an interruption in supplied power.